Latin name of the genus and species: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Gedi Two Amaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of garden-type Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Amaxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is a product of induced mutation and selection of an unpatented cultivar called xe2x80x98Amandola.xe2x80x99 Mutation of xe2x80x98Amandolaxe2x80x99 was induced by irradiation of unrooted cuttings. The selection from the irradiated cuttings was made by Dirk Pieters in September 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Staden, Belgium and in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Amaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ged Two Ama.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Amaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Garden type Chrysanthemum.
2. Pink/purple ray florets.
3. Spider type flower form.
Plants of the new variety are similar to plants of the source cultivar from which the new variety was derived, xe2x80x98Amandola,xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics. However, plants of the new cultivar are taller and have a larger diameter inflorescense than plants of the xe2x80x98Amandolaxe2x80x99 cultivar. Additionally, the new variety produces more lateral branches, and also produces more flowers per lateral branch than the xe2x80x98Amandolaxe2x80x99 cultivar. xe2x80x98Amandolaxe2x80x99 was made by hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Gedi Two Tarxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,689) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Gedi One Jamxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/863,748), which was performed in September, 1997 by Dirk Pieters. Multiple generations of the resulting xe2x80x98Amandolaxe2x80x99 cultivar were reproduced and flowered. In January 1999 unrooted cuttings of the cultivar xe2x80x98Amandolaxe2x80x99 were irradiated, selected, and propagated, producing the final cultivar described in this application.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female grandparent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi Two Tarxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have pink/purple ray florets, in contrast to the yellow ray florets of the female parent variety xe2x80x98Gedi Two Tarxe2x80x99. Additionally, plants of the new cultivar are taller and have a larger diameter inflorescence than plants of the female parent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi Two Tarxe2x80x99. Further, the new variety blooms approximately two weeks earlier than xe2x80x98Gedi Two Tar.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male grandparent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi One Jamxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics. However, plants of the new cultivar have a spider-type bloom while the male parent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi One Jamxe2x80x99 has a decorative-type bloom. The new variety has a smaller diameter inflorescence than does xe2x80x98Gedi One Jamxe2x80x99. Additionally, the new variety is taller and naturally blooms two weeks earlier than the male parent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi One Jam.xe2x80x99
In comparison to the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Yomaggiexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,855), xe2x80x98Gedi Two Amaxe2x80x99 has more ray florets which have a lighter purple color than the ray florets of xe2x80x98Yomaggie.xe2x80x99 Additionally, the inflorescence of the new variety is a spider-type compared to a quilled-daisy type of xe2x80x98Yomaggie.xe2x80x99 Further, the new variety has a more rounded plant form and blooms approximately two to three weeks earlier than plants of the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Yomaggie.xe2x80x99